Magnetic field sensor systems are utilized in a variety of commercial, industrial, and automotive applications to measure magnetic fields for purposes of speed and direction sensing, angular sensing, proximity sensing, and the like. Magnetic field sensors may be based on semiconductor materials (e.g., Hall sensors, magnetoresistors, and so forth) and ferromagnetic materials (e.g., ferromagnetic magnetoresistors and flux guides). Other magnetic field sensors may utilize optical, resonant, and superconducting properties.